


The Goddess You Are

by Zelda_the_fierce



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_the_fierce/pseuds/Zelda_the_fierce
Summary: AU where Adam didn't die and he and Lilith got to go to Tibet.





	The Goddess You Are

'You are a man of many talents, Adam. This roast is delicious!'

'Only my best efforts for you, Mary. You are a queen and shall be treated as such.' The two laughed, though Lilith felt a twinge of regret - the words reminded her of simpler times, before Sabrina, when someone else had called her queen; told her that she would reign at his side in hell.

'Mary? Mary, Earth to Mary!' Adam laughed again, and Lilith's stomach did a little somersault. If she could only ever hear one sound again, she would want to hear that laugh.

'I'm sorry my love, I went to Hel- Heaven for a moment, this truly is an amazing dish,' Lilith said, shaking her head to pull herself out of her thoughts. She smiled at him reassuringly, but her face dropped once more as she moved her eyes to her plate, suddenly no longer hungry.

Adam looked at her, concerned over her quick change in mood, and placed his hand over hers on the table.

'Mary my love, are you okay? Is it because of what I asked you earlier? Because I said if you don't want to go to Tibet, then we won't. I promise, I'm never leaving your side so long as you want me there. You're my one true love.'

Lilith's heart melted at the concern in the mortal's eyes and voice, astonished yet again at how vulnerable he made her feel; she couldn't help but let down her defences around him, she was falling fast. 'No, it's not that at all, although we do need to speak about that. I promised to give an answer tonight so I will.'

Adam leaned back in his chair, curious about her potential response to his suggestion that they move out of Greendale after they marry and move to Tibet. She placed her cutlery on her plate and folded her hands in her lap, looking down at them, suddenly nervous. Something about Adam made her feel shy and weak, like a mortal. And yet strangely, she didn't mind- in fact, she revelled in the effect he had on her, enjoyed the fact that she could be vulnerable and yet still equal to him.

'As you so rightly said during our stroll today, I am very attached to Greendale. I've spent my life here, I'm the town's unofficial historian, I've just been promoted at Baxter High; I'm Principal now.' She sighed happily. 'You have no idea how exhilarating it feels to say that Adam. I'm the Principal. Finally, I have been rewarded for my efforts and hard work, if only by this trivial role in the school, which is insignificant in the eyes of the universe but nevertheless, I have earned it.'

'Then we will stay here! In Greendale. For three years we have been apart while I lived my dream, I would never tear you away from here when you are finally living yours!' Adam slid from his seat and grabbed her hands, gazing at her with love in his eyes, willing her to look at him with those mesmerising blue orbs. 'That man you were with before? I am not him, I would never be anything but loving towards you. I would rather die than cause you pain, and if leaving Greendale will hurt you, then we'll stay.'

Mary stood up and turned away from him, staring into the fireplace with tears in her eyes. She had never felt so conflicted in her life; she knew the risk she was about to take could have catastrophic consequences. She knew that she could not hide this relationship from the Dark Lord much longer and that when he found out, there would be hell to pay. She also knew that by abandoning the Dark Lord she risked losing her powers, something she would seriously struggle to handle. And finally, as strong as her connection with Adam was, Lilith knew that it was not she who he was in love with; it was Mary. She would have to hide her true self from him forever.

Unless... no. She couldn't. That would ruin everything. But, what if? What if she told him who she really was?

Her eyes glazed over as she imagined how that would go down, before shaking herself out of her stupor. No, that was silly, he would never accept her as Lilith: mother of demons and murderess of his one true love. But she had made her decision.

She whirled around to find him still knelt on the floor, patiently awaiting her response.

'No, Adam. I can't stay here for the sake of a little bit of power at that school. It is just a job and besides, its high time I got out of this town. I've been stuck in the same life, same routine for too long. I need a change.'

A smile broke across Adam's face and he stood up, taking her hands in his once more. 'Does this mean yes? You really want to go to Tibet with me?'

She smiled shyly and nodded, ocean blue eyes peeking at him from behind curtains of black eyelashes.

He exclaimed with joy and picked her up by the waist, whirling her around causing her to laugh with surprise before he set her down gently and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself onto the tips of her toes to kiss him back, before burying her face in his shoulder.

'I love you,' she muttered into his shoulder, the words slipping out before she could stop them.

He pushed her away and held her at a distance. 'My dear Mary, I believe that is the first time you have said you loved me since I came back home!' he said in surprise. 'I might have to hear you say it again to be sure I'm not imagining things.'

'I love you,' she said slowly, savouring the taste of each word on her tongue, smiling at their sweetness.

'One more time, just to be sure.'

'Oh, don't tease, Adam. Or I'll never say it again.' She laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck; all of her previous worries were suddenly gone. She felt content in his arms. Maybe a new life was exactly what she needed, a way out of her servitude to the Dark Lord. A chance to be in control of her own life.

'Well, as much as I'd love to stay like this, those plates aren't going to wash themselves.' Adam sighed, pulling out of their embrace. 'Why don't you rest your feet and I'll fetch you a glass of your favourite whiskey?'

Lilith groaned, already missing the contact. She grabbed his arms and pulled him back towards her. 'Leave the dishes, I'll sort them later.'

He made to protest but she silenced him with one finger on his lips. 'No arguing. After that award-worthy meal you just cooked? It's the least I can do. Besides, we are a team, equal; we share responsibilities.'

He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her once more, breathing in the scent of bittersweet apples that seemed to radiate from her. 'Of course, Mary. I wouldn't have it any other way.'

She smiled to herself.

After all these centuries, she was finally happy.


End file.
